


Мелисса

by Lena013



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Drama & Romance, F/M, Love, Sex Change, Slice of Life, humdrum - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 01:57:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14990282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena013/pseuds/Lena013
Summary: Мерлин никогда бы не подумал к чему может привести один поход в таверну с лучшей подругой, но никогда бы не стал об этом жалеть.





	Мелисса

Гвейн — первая и единственная женщина рыцарь. Отважнее многих мужчин, сильнее многих рыцарей, наглее и обворожительнее любой женщины в Камелоте. В королевской армии не было такого мужчины, который хоть раз не представлял её без одежды, за исключением всего нескольких лиц: Короля Артура, рыцарей круглого стола и Мерлина. Конечно, Мерлина. Единственного человека, который не повелся на её флирт и попытался образумить — отказаться от её образа жизни с хмелем и драками — потому что искренне беспокоился о ней. Гвейн всегда поражалась ему, как на свете может существовать такой светлый человек, как Мерлин? Еще больше она удивлялась, когда поняла насколько же он смел, отправляясь на все битвы и поездки вместе со всеми, и глуп. Чертовски глуп по той же причине, по которой смел. Это же опасно! Мерлин говорил тоже самое, по отношению к ней, но она рыцарь — она может за себя постоять.

После очередной вылазки на охоту, Гвейн удалось уговорить Мерлина пойти с ней в таверну, под предлогом, что она хочет напиться до беспамятства и кто-то должен спасти не подумавших о последствиях посетителей, если они захотят ее полапать — девушка обещала их размазать по стенке. Мерлин знает, она может.

В какой-то момент маг позавидовал остальным рыцарям, которые просто ушли отдыхать и спать. С Гвейн было весело, определенно весело, но уж больно сильно он устал. Чародей уныло смотрел перед собой, краем сознания слушая над чем смеется его подруга.

— Мерлин, — позвала его Гвейн и помахала рукой у него перед лицом, — а не слишком ли ты рано начал откидываться? — насмешливо спросила она и маг усмехнулся.

— Прости, я устал слишком, — прикрыв глаза, ответил он и допил последний глоток медовухи, — может, пора расходиться? Кроме нас тут уже почти никого, — обвел взглядом помещение маг. Он посмотрел на девушку и заметил, как зажегся огонек в её карих затуманенных глазах — так было всегда, когда Гвейн в голову приходит безумная мысль, которую она непременно хочет выполнить.

— Мерлин, — сладким голосом начала она, поднимаясь со своего стула и обходя стол, — кажется, я знаю, как тебя взбодрить. Но для этого, — она остановилась на против него и сердце мага заподозрило что-то неладное, — тебе придется остаться со мной.

Гвейн непринужденно махнула головой, что несколько кудрявых прядей откинулись ей за спину. Она спокойно, под настороженный взгляд чародея, села ему на колени. Голубые глаза Мерлина расширились от удивления, когда как Гвейн расплылась в хищной улыбке.

— Ты пьяна, — поджав губы, сказал маг.

— Ещё как… — горячий шепот обжёг кожу уха Мерлина и тот просто мечтал оказаться в любом другом месте только не здесь. Не с пьяной не знающей границ подругой, которая бесцеремонно и довольно пошло уселась у него на коленях, сцепив свои ноги за спинкой стула, тем самым давая нулевые шансы к отступлению. Так же маг просто затылком чувствовал на себе прожигающие и завидные взгляды прочих посетителей. Если бы Мерлин мог, то предпочел бы сгореть от стыда. Он определенно слишком мало выпил, чтобы хоть как-то спокойно подобное воспринимать.

Гвейн была хороша. Слишком хороша. Она никогда не производила впечатления женщины легкого поведения и это не смотря на ежедневные попойки в этой таверне. Мерлин знал, что о ней говорят другие, как пялятся на неё голодными глазами, мысленно снимая с неё эту чертову рубаху. Какого черта она вообще носит мужскую рубашку с таким вырезом, который себе не позволяла даже Леди Моргана?

Какое заклинание подойдет в таком случае? Почему ни один маг не удосужился придумать заклинания отведения от себя женщин?

— Гвейн, я думаю нам надо поговорить… — вжимаясь в спинку стула, сказал чародей.

— Малыш, ты слишком много болтаешь, — ласково произнесла Гвейн, а после собственнически поцеловала мага. Мерлин определенно слишком мало выпил раз смог её отодвинуть от себя.

Он облизнул собственные губы — алкоголь и совсем не знакомый ему вкус — и опасливо посмотрел на подругу. Гвейн обворожительно улыбнулась, прищурив глаза. Она не собиралась отступать, своим отказом волшебник сам того не ведая бросил ей вызов. Гвейн достаточна пьяна для такого.

Она поцеловала его ещё раз — настойчиво, грубо, вцепившись в его взлохмаченные волосы и придвинув к себе ближе. Мерлин не знал куда деть руки и предпринял ещё одну попытку убрать от себя подругу. Но та не поддавалась и прикусила его нижнюю губу, маг едва сдержал себя от стона. Чертовски хороша. Гвейн определенно знала, что делала, а вот маг остатками сознания пытался бороться с алкоголем — откуда он только взялся? — стукнувшим ему прямо в голову.

Мерлин сам не понял в какой момент ему начало это нравится. Потом, на трезвую голову, он обвинит во всем алкоголь. Мерлин так же не помнил, когда они ушли из таверны и как оказались в её комнате. Всё что он помнил, как это горячее, даже через одежду, прижимающееся к нему тело. Чародей ещё раз попытался воззвать к своему хваленному самообладанию и удивился своему разочарованию, когда ему всё же удалось отодвинуть от себя девушку.

— Гвейн, ты не хочешь этого. Ты пьяна, — Мерлин пытался заставить свой голос звучать увереннее, но получилось довольно жалостливо и неуверенно.

Девушка поразительной прекрасно моргнула своими длинными ресницами и снисходительно улыбнулась. Она провела своей рукой по щеке мага и сказала:

— Мерлин, ты же не всерьез считаешь, что я могу не отдавать себе отчета о своих действиях, выпив лишь три кружки эля?

Не дав магу и слова вставить, она стянула с себя безразмерную рубаху, оставаясь в полупрозрачной пеньюаре. Самообладание мага дало трещину. К черту всё! Он подумает обо всем утром. Поцеловав Гвейн, он вдруг понял, что на вкус он ощутил в первый раз. Мелисса. От Гвейн пахло мелиссой и хмелем.

Возможно, это был не последний раз, когда Мерлин и Гвейн заходили после тяжелого дня в таверну. Возможно, они больше никогда не напивались слишком сильно и уже заранее шли в комнату девушки. Возможно, это стало ещё одним секретом ото всех. Возможно, от Мерлина тоже немного стал исходить запах мелиссы.


End file.
